1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program capable of causing a user to easily edit artist link information indicating association among artists of contents such that artist link information efficient for the user can be created.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a method of loading music data to a personal computer (PC) by ripping a song recorded in a CD (compact disc) or downloading a desired song from a music distribution server using music distribution service or the like has widely spread, such that a user can enjoy contents, such as music data, loaded to a PC by using the PC or a portable device (PD).
Moreover, since a storage means for storing a large amount of data is recently provided in the PC or PD, a user may record various kinds of contents in the PC. Accordingly, in the case when various kinds of contents not depending on user's liking are recorded in the PC or PD, it took time for the user to search desired contents corresponding to user's mood from the various kinds of contents, for example.
Therefore, the present applicant has released, as a proposal that allows a user to easily search contents loaded to the PC or PD, a product in which artist link information (that is, classification information indicating association among one attributes of contents referred to as artists) on loaded music data is acquired through a network in the PC or PD and then association among artists is displayed on the basis of the acquired information such that a user can select a content to listen next corresponding to the user's liking, as disclosed in “NW-A3000, NW-A1000, ‘Catalogue information’ (artist link)”, [online], SonyDrive, [Searched on Mar. 31, 2006], Internet www dot walkman dot sony dot co dot jp/products/Aseries dot html, for example.